narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kusagakure
Kusagakure (草隠れの里, Kusagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Grass") is located in the Land of Grass. Although it has never been named, the country Kusagakure is located in has been shown on several occasions. The country is rich with forests, some consisting of giant mushrooms or bamboo. It also seems to have many rivers and deep ravines. Kusagakure is skilled in diplomacy, a trait they constantly use to read the movements of other countries and stay one step ahead of them. They also analyze techniques from other villages in a similar manner. Because of these principles others find it hard to read the shinobi from this village's attitudes. History Village Leaders/ Kusakages # Shodaime: Servant # Nidaime: Akito # Sandaime: Hotaru Ito-Yuki (Absent/Missing from Village) # Yondaime: Zeil (Acting Kage) Early History The village started out quite small. Akito, the Nidaime, sought to increase the wealth and activity of Kusagakure. He traveled far and wide and often, eventually coming to meet Hotaru Ito-Yuki, a genin without a true home or place. Sensing her as a trustworthy shinobi, Akito sparred with her and got to know her well enough that he asked her to return home to Kusagakure with him as his trusted adviser and also to help him in his endeavors to benefit the village. Hotaru did so, and headlined the change as his adviser, despite her low shinobi rank. The village increased in size quickly, attracting the loyalty of many ninja and travelers alike with its peaceful and congenial atmosphere. Akito's Demise The Nidaime argued and fought with the Otokage and because of this, to spare his own life, Kusagakure became a territory of Otogakure. This suited most citizens of Kusagakure fine as Otogakure was never involved in any of their affairs and they more or less functioned as an individual state. Feeling rebuked, humiliated, possibly vengeful, the Nidaime for an unknown true reason sought out the Edo Tensei held in Otogakure by powerful shinobi. While many of Kusagakure's shinobi were at the Chuunin exams in Yukigakure, including Hotaru, Akito created a secret mission for the ANBU commander. Word of this secret mission traveled to Hotaru, because of her close ties as adviser to the kage, She sent a message to the commander, Gecide, feeling that the mission not only was suicide to do by himself but would likely cause an all out war ending in many deaths in Kusagakure. Gecide returned without completing the mission and Hotaru and Gecide traveled from Yukigakure to Kusagakure to confront the Kusakage on his rash decision. At this time, Sabumaru approached Kusagakure and the foolish Nidaime opened the gates himself for the man who would destroy him. Without a trace remaining, Akito was killed and sealed beneath the gates and Sabumaru took over Kusagakure. The Otokage, Hazama heard of this and went to Kusagakure to ensure his territory would still be maintained well and left Sabumaru in charge. Hotaru and Gecide planned a revolution with the other Kusa shinobi during this time, but Sabumaru himself set himself up for his own consequential death when he created a barrier to wrap around the village and began to address the Kusagakure people as his 'slaves'. Hazama returned and killed Sabumaru, deciding that Hotaru, as young and unexperienced as she was, was best suited for the position of Kusakage based mostly on her great loyalty to her village and the high respect and love the other people in Kusagakure had for her. Becoming an Ally instead of a Territory Hotaru's first goal was to turn Kusagakure back into a free village. Diplomacy went hardly anywhere and she and the people of Kusagakure despised the Otokage Hazama for the way he treated the village. Hazama was attacked and captured by a group of shinobi, the most outstanding of which was Tessuhai Tsuyo, an ally and personal friend of many of the people in Kusagakure and the Tsuchikage at that time. He brought the captured Otokage to the Kusakage manor, where the ANBU commander Gecide and Hotaru's sensei Kevin accompanied her with charging the man for his crimes. Hazama, a man who was cruelly cursed with insanity, bawled his eyes out and Hotaru, who was young in her abilities to be diplomatic, mocked him for it. This caused Hazama to unleash a fire jutsu and separately an earth jutsu which claimed the lives of both Kevin and Gecide. Hotaru only escaped death due to the intervention of Tsuyo once more. Hazama was henceforth placed in the blood prison, Hozuki jo. Hotaru often visited the kage in his prison to bring him food and news of the outside world, while being at a mentally unstable stage of life herself from the deaths of Gecide and Kevin. Hazama encouraged her to speak and listened well. She grew close to him, blaming her own self and not Hazama for the deaths of her nin, and out of fear that Hazama might try to escape or kill her the woman added paralysis poisons to his food one day in order to place a chakra disruption collar over him. This major breach of trust enraged Hazama and feeling guilty, she ate some of the poisoned food herself to bridge the gap. She put her life and Kusagakure's safety at risk as she gave Hazama the antidote and was left paralyzed in a cell with the man. Her trust was well placed for he gave her the antidote as well. Thus began a relationship between the two kages and the creation of a treaty which determined that Kusagakure would become an ally and a free village in exchange for Hazama's freedom. Hazama was set free and shortly after Hotaru ended her relationship with him for the sake of her village. Tsuyo's Attack Tessuhai Tsuyo retired from his position as Tsuchikage and became the top Shugosha in Kusagakure. He married the medical commander and council member of that time, Mizuho and became the Sensei of many shinobi in Kusagakure. With the need to be in two places at once, he split himself into two people. Tsuyo's evil half proceeded to attack the village out of anger and jealousy towards a Kirigakure shinobi named Kaito. Using amaterasu, yasaka magatama, and many other advanced techniques (including summoning a meteor) he brutally attacked the people of Kusagakure and killed many villagers despite the attempts of Hotaru and the Kusagakure shinobi to keep the village safe. The attack ended and the clarification that this was Tsuyo's split and not himself as well as reparations to the village took place over an extended amount of time. Not long after, Tsuyo and Mizuho left Kusagakure with their son. The Shugosha For some reason, Kusagakure was attacked many times and very often by unnamed shinobi. The village was consistently fighting and repairing itself. Given this difficult time, the village expanded only further and grew only stronger. More alliances were made and the village's activity increased ten fold. Hotaru created a rank above ANBU level for the shinobi whose loyalty was tried and true and whose strength on the battle field was just as great. These five elite select shinobi were known as the Shugosha, or guardians, of Kusagakure and were given great respect and responsibility. It was also known that should the Kusakage fall or become unable to be the Kusakage without choosing a replacement, the Ichishugosha would serve as the new kage. 'Current Shugosha:' The Kage's personal squad, who do only the most important and dangerous of missions. They are hand-picked by the Kage herself, and they act on her wishes alone. Shugosha are the ultimate protectors of Kusakage and the village. To become one you must challenge a current Shugosha or be tested by a current Shugosha (if there is an open spot), and that challenge must be approved of by the Kage. Positions within Shugosha rank can also be changed when a Shugosha challenges another Shugosha (in this case the defeated swaps position with the winner of the spar). In the event that the active Kage dies, the top Shugosha will be promoted to active Kage, being the most trusted and powerful of the nin in Kusa. # Ichishugosha: OPEN # Nishugosha: Kevin Tenchi # Sanshugosha: Yoriie Hyuga # Yonshugosha: Kokurai no Kusa Chio # Goshugosha: Tokujiro Council Kusagakure is run by a single kage, the Kusakage. However due to the problems which took place and put so many lives at risk during the Nidaime's reign, the village of Kusagakure decided that major decisions should be decided and discussed with a council before an official move would be made. Current Council Members (subject to change): Mizuho, Rinji, Kevin, Itanli The Hakaisha In Kusagakure history, before the reign of the Nidaime, before many events and shinobi were recorded in the village, there lived a shinobi who became a missing nin of Kusagakure. A strong ANBU level man whose interests lay in understanding plants and the environment and often failed to do the important missions he was assigned. The leaders at the time gave him a chance to redeem himself or be banned from the village. The man took up a dificult mission, and was not heard from or seen again. The word is that he abandoned his village and collected many poisonous fungi and herbs and found a master weapon-smith outside of Kusagakure. However the three weapons he created grew famous for the deaths that they caused in that time. There was a glaive, which he called Hatsuketsu, or first blood. A dagger which he called Shiragiku, 白菊 grief and truth. Lastly, he formed a black bladed short sword which he called, Kyonshī or vampire blade. What was special about these blades is that the metal itself was infused with the hardy poisons he discovered in the forests of Kusagakure. The weapons consume chakra to activate the poisons within, and the more chakra they consume the more harmful the effects of the poison will be. This being said, the weapons stole chakra of any that they touched even the one who wielded them. The Hakaisha, or destroyers, were hard to use because they had the ability to simply sap the chakra of the unwary user. It is required of one to either possess a large chakra pool to survive using one, or a chakra disruption glove. If the weapon absorbs a small amount of chakra, the poison will only cause slight dizziness or nausea. If a medium amount is absorbed, effects can include numbness and tingling of the effected area with the addition of nausea and dizziness. If a large amount is absorbed, the poison unleashed into the victim can cause temporary to permanent loss of nerve function in area, and in some cases hallucinations and death. These effects also take place regardless of how deep/shallow the gash on the intended victim may be, however keeping in mind that once the weapon touches the victim, the victim's chakra will also be absorbed until the blade is removed. Because of the great danger of these weapons, the Kusakage had them collected carefully and sealed inside of a large black case which now lies inside of a small temple inside main Kusagakure. The seal can only be broken by the chakra signature of the current and active Kage and the black case also contains a chakra disruption glove in the case of carefully moving them. The temple is a small one room building with a pointed inconspicuous roof and the case is resting upon a flat table with candles (usually unlit) surrounding it and a tall onyx polished stone with Kusagakure's village symbol and the words "Danger" etched into it, along with the names of the dead of the village. Due to the hiding and sealing of these dangerous weapons, they grew less famous and now only those in Kusagakure or those who have visited the Temple of the Hakaisha in western Kusagakure, know they exist. BINGO BOOK: Due to a breach of alliance, planned attacks against Kusagakure discovered by Kusagakure spies, and a personal distrust of the Sandaime Kusakage's, Kyogakure was placed in Kusagakure's Bingo Book. Due to recent inactivity or further attacks, they are no longer in the BINGO book, however the relations are still hostile. Locations in the Land of Grass Kannabi Bridge The Kannabi Bridge (神無毘橋, Kannabi-kyō; Literally meaning "Bridge where the gods do not help") was a large bridge, spanning a river somewhere in the Land of Grass. Tenchi Bridge The Tenchi Bridge (天地橋, Tenchi-kyō; Literally meaning "Heaven and Earth Bridge") is located somewhere in the Land of Grass, spanning a deep ravine. Hōzukijō Hōzuki-jō (鬼灯城; Literally meaning "Demon Lantern Castle"), also known as the Blood Prison (ブラッド・プリズン,Buraddo Purizun), is a large castle that serves as a criminal containment facility located in the Land of Grass. It is six miles approximately, or a two hour walk along the path, from the main village to the prison. It is a large fortress with a small courtyard, and surrounding it are tall reinforced gates. Shinobi guards of high level are found all about the walls, using and adding their chakra to the prison walls (inner and outer) to keep track of movement within the prison and to reinforce the walls that they should not be broken easily. Additionally, the prison is filled with many lethal traps, chakra disruption devices are commonly found on prisoners of high reputation. The only way into the prison is through the outer gate door, controlled by the experienced gate guard there who only opens the door for the kage or Shugosha's registered chakra signatures. (Approaching shinobi must apply their chakra to the door and be acknowledged as welcome for the gate to be opened). Locations in Main Kusagakure Center of the village Kusakage's Manor, adjacent to the memorial gardens. 10 meters past that is the hospital and the 30 foot deep pit of water. On the other side of the manor is a large guesthouse for diplomats who visit, with a small garden behind it. Across from the manor and hospital are the streets and shops including a tea house, ramen shop, curry shop, ice cream shop, and clothing district. There is also a family run cozy inn here with a green door and free tea. West side of the village The messenger tower farthest point, residential areas, and two small public bath-houses. Not far from the messenger tower in a grove of trees lies a memorial rock with the names of past nin, besides a small temple (The Temple of the Hakaisha) where a large specially sealed case resides with the square polished stone and Kusagakure's symbol upon it. East side of the village Academy building at the top of the hill, the Oto diplomat, Shadow's home, the large training grounds (lined with trees, trees in the center, one corner has a pond, another corner has stacks of boulders, and a third corner is full of ash and burned tree remains). Also there is the home and workshop of a blacksmith. Outside of the main village gates Grassy hills, forest, a huge ashy crater about 50 meters away. The prison Hozuki jo is a 2 hour walk (6 miles) from the forests to the edge of the land, on a cliff by the sea. Village Defenses Main Gates The Main Gates are two several feet thick gates reinforced with several hardened layers of rock to prevent even the most brutal of attacks from breaking through them. As well as having a numerous amount of guards and ANBU stationed around the area. Sensing Barrier A large sensing barrier is placed around Kusagakure, telling the Kusakage, Otokage, Shugosha, as well as the villages ANBU if someone is trying to force entry into the village. Trivia *The country Kusagakure resides in is currently unknown, but similar to Amegakure, the country has been called Land of Grass (草の国, Kusa no Kuni) by fans. *The country borders on the Land of Fire in the east, the Land of Earth in the northwest, and Amegakure in the south. Category:Villages